Jonathan Holden
Jonathan Holden (born 1941) is an American poet and academic, who served as the 1st Poet Laureate of Kansas. Life Holden was born in Morristown, New Jersey. He earned a B.A. in English from Oberlin College in 1963. From 1963 to 1965, he was an editorial assistant for Cambridge Book Company in Bronxville, New Jersey. He then taught mathematics at a high school in West Orange, New Jersey until 1968. In 1970, he received an M.A. in creative writing from San Francisco State College. He received a Ph D. in English from the University of Colorado in 1974. From 1974 to 1978, he was poet in residence at Stephens College in Columbia, Missouri. He moved to Manhattan, Kansas in 1978 where he joined Kansas State University. There he became "poet in residence" and University Distinguished Professor of English. In 1991, he became Thursten P. Morton Professor at the University of Louisville. In 2000, he served on the Pulitzer Prize poetry selection committee. Poet Laureate In 2004, the governor of Kansas appointed Holden state poet laureate, with his term beginning the following July 1, 2005. He was succeeded by Denise Low on July 1, 2007. During his tenure as Kansas Poet Laureate, Holden instigated a statewide video teleconf program titled SHOPTALK, in conjunction with Kansas State University’s TELENET 2 program.kansaspoets.com, SHOPTALK SHOPTALK provided insight to poetry and poetry writing; the program provided a platform for Mr. Holden to have interactive poetry discussions with a live audience. Several notable Kansas poets appeared as guests on the program. As Poet Laureate, Holden was also active as an advisor for "kansaspoets.com", a website specifically dedicated to Kansas poets and poetry.www.kansaspoets.com As well, Holden was guest editor for The Midwest Quarterly.pittstate.edu, The Midwest Quarterly], a Journal of Contemporary Thought, Pittsburg State University, editor Stephen Meats, (Summer, 2007 V. XLVIII, No. 4) Dedicated to Kansas poets and poetry The particular issue cited features over 60 Kansas poets plus special recognition to both Jonathan Holden and Denise Low. The issue received a very positive review from Literary Magazine Review (V. 25 Nos. 3 & 4 Fall & Winter), Jennifer Brantley, editor. He was succeeded by Denise Low on July 1, 2007. Recognition Awards *1972 Devins Award for Poetry *1974 National Endowment for the Humanities grant *1975 Borestone Mountain Poetry Awards *1978 Aspen Foundation for the Arts Prize *1979 Kansas Quarterly first award *1982 Associated Writing Programs award series in poetry *1984, 1985 National Endowment for the Arts creative writing fellowship *1985 Juniper Prizeumass.edu, University of Massachusetts Press, 1985 Junniper Award Winner for The Names of the Rapids, Retrieved 10-07-2008 *1986 Distinguished Faculty Award *1995 Vassar Miller Prize Publications Poetry *''Design for a House''. Columbia, MO: University of Missouri Press, 1972 *''Leverage''. Charlottesville, VA: University Press of Virginia, 1983. *''Falling from Stardom''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1984. *''The Names of the Rapids''. Amherst, MA: University of Massachusetts Press, 1985. *''Against Paradise''. Salt Lake City, UT: University of Utah Press, 1990. *''American Gothic: Poems''. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1992. *''The Sublime: Poems''. Denton, TX: University of North Texas Press, 1996. *''Ur-Math''. Brockport, NY: State Street Press, 1997. *''Knowing: New and selected poems''. Fayettteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 2000. Novel *''Brilliant Kids''. Salt Lake City, UT: University of Utah Press, 1992. Non-fiction *''The Mark to Turn: A reading of William Stafford's poetry''. Lawrence, KS: University Press of Kansas, 1976. *''The Rhetoric of the Contemporary Lyric''. Blooomington, IN: Indiana University Press, 1980. *''Style and Authenticity of Postmodern Poetry''. Columbia, MO: University of Missouri Press, 1986. *''Landscapes of the Self: The development of Richard Hugo's poetry''. Millwood, NY: Associated Faculty Press, 1986. *''The Fate of American Poetry''. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1991 *''Guns and Boyhood in America: A memoir of growing up in the 50s''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1997. *''The Old Formalism: Character in contemporary American poetry''. Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 1999. *''Mama's Boys: A double life''. Lewiston, ID: Lewis-Clark Press, 2007 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Jonathan Holden, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 27, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References * Notes External links ;Poems * Jonathan Holden at the Poetry Foundation * Poetry Selections *Jonathan Holden at Amazon.com ;About *Jonathan Holden at Kansas State University *Jonathan Holden Official website. *Interview of Jonathan Holden at the Valparaiso Review Category:1941 births Category:Living people Category:People from Morristown, New Jersey Category:Oberlin College alumni Category:San Francisco State University alumni Category:University of Colorado alumni Category:Stephens College people Category:People from Manhattan, Kansas Category:American academics of English literature Category:Poets Laureate of Kansas Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics